Article 90: National Anthems- Ten Articles to Go
MICRONESIAN: Tis here we are pledging, with heart and with hand, Full measure of devotion to thee, our native land, Full measure of devotion to thee, our native land. Now all join the chorus, let union abide. Across all Micronesia join hands on every side, Across all Micronesia join hands on every side. We all work together, with hearts, voice and hand, Till we have made these islands another promised land, Till we have made these islands another promised land. *MOLDOVAN: Limba noastră-i o comoară În adîncuri înfundată Un şirag de piatră rară Pe moşie revărsată. *MONACOAN: Despoei tugiù, sciü d'u nostru paise Se ride aù ventu, u meme pavayun Despoei tugiù a curù russa e gianca E stà r'emblèma d'a nostra libertà Grandi e piciui, r'an tugiù respeta. Amu ch'üna tradiçiun, Amu ch'üna religiun, Amu avüu per u nostru unù I meme Principi tugiù E ren nun ne scangera Tantu ch'u suriyu lüjerà ; Diu sempre n'agiüterà E ren nun ne scangera *MONGOLIAN: Darkhan manai tusgaar uls Dayar Mongolyn ariun golomt Dalai ikh deedsiin gegeen üils Dandaa enkhjij, üürd mönkhöjnö Khamag delkhiin shudarga ulstai Khamtran negdsen evee bekhjüülj Khatan zorig, bukhii l chadlaaraa Khairtai Mongol ornoo manduulya *MONTENEGRIN: Oj svijetla majska zoro, Majko naša Crna Goro, Sinovi smo tvog stijenja I čuvari tvog poštenja. Volimo vas, brda tvrda, I stravične vaše klance Koji nikad ne poznaše Sramotnoga ropstva lance. Dok lovćenskoj našoj misli Naša sloga daje krila, Biće gorda, biće slavna Domovina naša mila. Rijeka će naših vala, Uskačući u dva mora, Glas nositi okeanu, Da je vječna Crna Gora! *MOROCCAN: manbita al ahrar machriqa al anwar mountada sou'dadi wa himah doumta mountadah wa himah ichta fi l awtan liloula ounwan mil'a koulli janane dikra koulli lissane birrouhi biljassadi habba fatak labba nidak fi fami wa fi dami hawaka thara nour wa nar ikhwati ahya liloula sa'aya nouch'hidi dounya anna houna nahya bichia'ar Allah, AlWatan, AlMalik *MOZAMBIQAN: Na memória de África e do Mundo Pátria bela dos que ousaram lutar Moçambique, o teu nome é liberdade O Sol de Junho para sempre brilhará Moçambique nossa terra gloriosa Pedra a pedra construindo um novo dia Milhões de braços, uma só força Oh pátria amada, vamos vencer *NAMIBIAN: Namibia, land of the brave Freedom fight we have won Glory to their bravery Whose blood waters our freedom We give our love and loyalty Together in unity Contrasting beautiful Namibia Namibia our country Beloved land of savannahs, Hold high the banner of liberty Namibia our Country, Namibia Motherland, We love thee. *NAURUAN: Nauru bwiema, ngabena ma auwe. Ma dedaro bwe dogum, mo otata bet egom. Atsin ngago bwien okor, ama bagadugu Epoa ngabuna ri nan orre bet imur. Ama memag ma nan epodan eredu won engiden, Miyan aema ngeiyin ouge, Nauru eko dogin! *NEPALI: Sayaű thűgā phūlkā hāmī, euṭai mālā nepālī Sārwabhaum bhai phailiekā, Mechi-Mahākālī Sayaű thűgā phūlkā hāmī, euṭai mālā nepālī Sārwabhaum bhai phailiekā, Mechi-Mahākālī Prakritikā kotī-kotī sampadāko ā̃chal, bīrharūkā ragata le, swatantra ra aṭal Gyānabhūmi, śhāntibhūmi Tarāī, pahād, himāl Akhaṇḍa yo pyāro hāmro mātṛibhūmi Nepāl Bahul jāti, bhāṣhā, dharma, sãnskṛti chan biśhāl Agragāmī rāṣhṭra hāmro, jaya jaya Nepāl *NEDERLANDS/ DUTCH: Wilhelmus van Nassouwe ben ik, van Duitsen bloed, den vaderland getrouwe blijf ik tot in den dood. Een Prinse van Oranje ben ik, vrij, onverveerd, den Koning van Hispanje heb ik altijd geëerd. *NEW ZEALAND MAORI/ ENGLISH: E Ihoā Atua, O ngā iwi mātou rā; Āta whakarongona, Me aroha noa; Kia hua ko te pai Kia tau to ata whai; Manaakitia mai Aotearoa God of Nations at thy feet In the bonds of love we meet; Hear our voices we entreat; God defend our free land; Guard Pacific’s triple star; From the shafts of strife and war; Make her praises heard afar God defend New Zealand.